The Black Raven
by LovelyMint-Chan
Summary: A troublesome woman by the tittle of "Black Raven" has earned herself highest ranks of crime, throughout the whole of Europe. It is Raven's plan to purchase a ship and sail to North America. Joining her is her former prison guard and her gang, but after a few fatal mistakes-Raven realizes it's easier to stow-away. It's a shame she chose the wrong ship to do so. PirateSpain
1. Intro: The beginning

**Hetalia? Maybe? Definitely…! Pirate!Spain x OC ! :D I really need to focus on one fan-fiction… . sorry… Anyways reviewing is really nice! This will feature a handful of hetalia characters… But in this starting chapter there will be few… Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. OC character is Mine! :D**

* * *

I awoke to the feel of stone cold floors. My head throbbed as I sat up causing loose strands of hay to fall from my hair. Something stirred to my right and there was a gritty chuckle resounding throughout the rusted prison cell. I looked up to see two scruffy men. One was aged in his teens the other most likely in his fifties. The seventeen year old was unshaven and had a large amount of grime marking his face. His clothes were tattered and faded and smelled of urine, along with the older man.

"Look 'ere. It's the rumored, 'Black Raven'" the adolescence said with a flawed grin. The older man who was growing what seemed to be a beard, twitched and harsh laughter erupted from his mouth. His teeth shown yellow and there were a few molars gone amiss from his dark gums.

I dismissed his comment as I spat at his feet before roaming towards the bars. Damn, this may not be as equally easy as last time. In the past when I found myself in situations like these I usually set up alliances between my cell mates. I struck deals, made promises. I promised that if I were to escape from prison I would bring my 'allies' to come and storm the bloody prison. I felt a wicked grin creep upon my lips. I never fulfilled any promises, I left them, screaming and cursing my name as they were left to rot and face their deaths.

"Sly bitch, ain't she?"

"Suppos'illy, but she'sa striker o' deals, she'll prob'ly get us out 'ere in no time."

"Fool, son, don't ya'know the legends? Black Raven be bad business, best if'n we leave 'er alone, she's bound to escape, and if we's help 'er she'll turn on us. She'll leave us to suffer our punishment's she will."

The young boy sat back slightly deflated; based on his expression I knew he faced the gallows soon, but what of the older man? Surely he is do any time now? Perhaps, life sentence was his punishment. How was I to know, at that point I didn't give a rat's arse about anybody, only myself. I leaned against the rusted bars, the hinges squeaked with protest. Perhaps with enough weight I would be able to force the bars open and would be free once more. Freedom; I could feel the airy taste already on my tongue tip. Before I knew it my eyes shifted to the small barred window. A little light filtered into the tight and musky cell, at that point I could tell that it was already daylight. I knew I was to wait 'till nightfall, it was when most prison guards got drunk and came into the cells to harass the prisoners. I sat back allowing my raven hair to fall upon my face covering my pasty complexion. Being a mastermind criminal was intimidating at times, and it usually meant that I was to meet my clients at night, and stay hidden during daylight. I remember I took refuge in an abandoned shack that was home to a cellar. In the depths of the cellar was a concealed passage leading to my room of lustful boon. I usually spent my time hiding inside there, and never crept out until night had fallen. I would use a dried well as a window, the well was concealed in a considerate amount a fallen tree with a large bush of stray leaves covered the top half of the well. A series of vines and thick brush covered what lay rest of what the tree and leaves had not concealed.

I heard the rattle and clank of clay bowls landed to the hard cobble floors. I heard snuffling and animalistic noises as the other residents of the prison scarfed down what may and could be their last meal. I watched as the jailer passed by a medium sized bowl consisting of water and oats. The jailer threw the bowl down causing it to clatter to the floor, oats splattering the floors. The boy grabbed for the bowl and casually sat back picking at the remaining oats in the bowl as the older man glowered at the wasted oats on the cobbles. I sat back as I watched the younger man eat. He was blunt, and didn't seem to mind if oats spilled down the front of his stained tunic. He was ideal for an ally. He wouldn't expect the betrayal, even after being informed about my sly ways.

"What's your name boy?"

"Er-Rolan." He paused to swallow and look up at me with eyes filled with an uncertain look to them.

"Rolan boy, what be the cause of your sentence?"

"Well, caught me stealin' they did. She yelled. Caused 'em guards to come over, she was squealin' like a pig, couldn't 'elp but silence 'er if ya'know what I mean." He said as he returned to his bowl of gruel. He chewed slowly and the prison grew silent, only the sound of snuffed breathing could be heard. He swallowed and looked down at his bare feet, marked and stained with years of grime.

"Face the gallows I do. Me trial's on the morning after t'morrow." He looked grim, and pale as he spoke the last sentence, then frowned.

"Makes no sense, I mean Pete 'ere, 'as been 'ere longer than me. When will he receive 'im punishment?"

He pointed at the old man who was apparently listening the whole time, due to the fact he answered the question with a sneer.

"It be because unlike you boy, I came here with no sentence. Ya see, I came here on me own accord. I always wanted to know what a prison be like. 'sides there be food here."

Both men turned to me, as if expecting myself to spill my tale, I only sat there mute my head forming out plans. Rolan shrugged and threw the bowl aside while the older man began picking at the fallen oats from earlier. I knew by now that Rolan would be of no help, he was sloppy and careless, but then again, he was naive and eager... The old man may be a contributing factor to my plans but he had sense not to strike deals with the infamous 'Black Raven'.

Nightfall descended rather quickly. I was wide eyed as I heard the creaking of iron doors and the shouts of the prisoners as they were beaten senseless. It was time. I sprung from my roost and stretched causing my bones to crack and groan. I sensed the crowd of guards sprawling over to my cell, there were three by the sound of it and each one were utterly and senselessly drunk. I had sense to stand back into the shadows as they intruded the cell. They held wistful sneers and insulted the older man and teenager. The older man made a comment and was struck down by one of the three guards, Rolan shouted an insult causing him to be rewarded with a strike to his cheek, then a sloppy punch to the gut. I glanced past the scene to see the gate open. Without another look I snuck past the three occupied guards, before I had time to have a toe out of the worn cell, the old man shouted something and pointed in my direction. Curse and damn that rat to hell. The guards turned about seeing me attempting my escape. They shouted a halt but I refused to obey their commands. I flew down the corridor prisoners hearing the commotion looked up from their stupor of self-pity and watched as the guards tailed behind me. It was amazing they could still function correctly while being drunk. I looked over my shoulder to see that two other guards joined in the chase and the group was quickly gaining. I turned right and continued down the corridor of screaming and chanting prisoners. Many tried to trip me in the process but I dodged their feeble attempts and rounded the corner once more. I flew down a flight of stairs, going deeper into the bowels of the high security prison.

At the bottom of the staircase was another flight of stairs and a hallway in which solitary confinement took place. I had no intention to get caught here and continued down the rest of the stair case. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my heart beat pounded against my inner ear. The scene changed almost immediately, I was standing in another bland stone hall but instead of cells, there were rows of doors. A row of lanterns illuminated the hall with a restricted glow, and shadows were cast in every corner. There was a long-ated red carpet that lay on the floor of the hall with intricate golden patterns going up and down the sides. The walls were covered in a deep purple, with strange blue markings on the walls. Quite unusual color schemes.

My eyes shifted to the next flight of stairs, due to the fact of the assumption that each row of doors were locked or jammed. I heard a clatter of footsteps and yelling. I ran down the flight of stairs once more only to find myself in a dead end. My pulse quickened and anxiety began to rack the pit of my stomach. Sweat dripped down the top of my forehead and I made my way back up the stairs. I swiftly moved to each doorway and attempted the knob only to hear unsatisfying clunks. Each door was a chocolate ruby brown that was smooth and cool to the touch. It was a most unusual find in a desolate prison unfit for this sort of luxury hard-ware. There was a sound of footsteps and I glanced over my shoulder to see the feet of the prison guards sloppily stepping down the top of the stairs. Without thought I pushed on the door knob in front of me expecting it to be jammed. Without warning the door swung forward causing me to clatter into the empty room. I used my leg to push the door closed with a soft click and then scrambled to me feet. I neared the door looking for a lock only to find it broken. I pressed my ear against the thin door and listened to the ragged gasps and the prison guard barking commands to each other.

"Where'd she go? If I find 'er I'll pers'nlly kill 'er me self!"

There was an episode of sharp intakes of breaths and there was a groan.

"Why don't we just tell warden? He'll understand, I mean, it's just one prisn'er."

There was the sound of a strange swishing and there was a grunt.

"Fool, if we's tell warden he'll 'ave our 'eads. It's obvious that the prisoner's hiding in one of them rooms 'round 'ere."

I turned from the door immediately as soon as I heard this statement. I would be a sitting hog playing prey to the hunter. I looked around the awkward room. The walls were covered in a bile green wallpaper and the floors were made of yellow wood which was stained with many bruises. A large barred window was the center piece of the room facing directly opposite of the door. A dusty sofa and lounge chair was in the middle of the room. I paced over to the barred window shaking the rusted looking bars with great force. They gave a terribly loud squeak but the bolts did not loosen their grip on the bars. I was drenched in sweat after the attempt. Not only was the room colored in an odd fashion, it was unexpectedly warm in there. I turned around panic rising in my throat. How could this be? The Black Raven never felt endangered, yet here-no. It's most likely the adrenaline rush. I wiped sweat from my brow and leaned against the wall, so it shall be. I was to be the hog and they were to be the hunter.

There was a sound of footsteps and the door opened slowly with a creak. Flame bright light poured into the room and I turned from the window shielding my eyes from the light so they could adjust properly. I felt two sets of sturdy arms wrap around my own and I squinted in the direction of a soft and posh voice.

"Having another one of your, _marvelous_ adventures are we now Miss Black?"

In the prison my name was "Black Raven" but at my first hearing in the proper London court they preferred my name to be changed around. Prison guards and the warden along with other Londoners called me "Raven Black" they no longer shuddered at the name's true meaning. I felt put off, almost forgotten as soon as I heard about this. But this was quickly changed due to the fact that everyone still recognized who I was.

"Ah-no, unfortunately I find myself in need of a route of escape. Do you have a map on you?" I said in a taunt tone, not bothering to look up, I already knew who this was. There was a sound of harsh footsteps the clank of thick black leather boots as he approached. There was a hard grip around my jaw and I was forced to look up at the most gruesome figure. Standing before me was a gaunt man with pale skin and a sharp nose. His teeth were pointed and whenever he grinned he looked like he wouldn't give a second thought of devouring your soul. His eyes were small and round and he was balding slightly on his top head. His hair was the color of ash grey and his clothes consisted of white cotton pants and a brown buttoned vest and a plain clean cotton shirt lay beneath. He wore brown gloves that had the musky smell of leather.

"Hm-I expected more of you. Caused quite a mess in these halls… Well, men solitary confinement she's off to."

I struggled against their grip but they held me firm. I was led up the stone staircase into the pale corridors and was thrown into the thick walled cell. As the doors closed upon me I turned to cast the door a glare before sitting back and waiting out my sentence.

Time passed slowly...

I can hardly recall what day it is-or what time it is. It is useless to attempt escape; many would go mad just thinking about solitude, it makes me ponder how they would react to this trial of loneliness.

I rested my head between my knees, breathing out a heavy sigh. When one is in solitude, and their life is without distractions, one can sometimes muddle over their past…

When did my life turn for the worst? When did my burglarizing, thieving and various other assaults against the law begin? Perhaps I should spill my tale…? I was born an orphan in Southern Italy, I fended for myself and fought for my next meal, I was housed in a small poor alley, the conditions poorer then a regularly used chamber-pot… When an opportunity arrived I took it, I took it thinking-no, believing that I could live in better conditions, Un-fortuneatly for me, the man who held my promised future was a snipe.

He assaulted me, sexually mind you, before leaving me to rot in the country side. It was luck that a tomato farmer found me and brought me to health. He and his twin brother became my family, they taught me many things, and I retired in the country side along with them, being a tomato farmer as well.

Perhaps I should have remained when I heard rumor of my sexual assaulter. But instead I was foolish and head-strong, leaping into the deep pits of danger and foul crime; I killed the assaulter… I watched as the life left his eyes and how he breathed his last shuddering breath with wicked glee. His blood was on my hands, splattered and wasted on my clothes, it took me more time to clean the bloody act then to dig a proper burial site.

Engrossed in my idle memories I didn't notice the heavy set of footsteps approaching from the other side of the locked door. Only when I heard the sound of another's voice was I retrieved from my reverie.

"Miss Black-I am told to escort you back to your cell." A thick Germanic voice vibrated through the heavy wood that blocked my path to freedom. I didn't answer but instead slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. There was a jangling of keys and I prepared myself for the handling.

A wall of light flooded the musky dark cell I currently inhabited, shadows ebbing away as if though the light was water, flooding out the terrible sick that stuck to the streets in the poor section of London. I squinted against the sudden light rubbing my eyes hoping to adjust in time to catch glimpse of the prison guard. My eyes slightly widened at the sight,

In front of me stood a rather tall and burly man. His hair was slicked back and blond, and his ice eyes read boredom. His face was slightly dirty from prison grime and he had a small bruise on his jaw, most likely from a struggle an unfortunate prisoner gave while being led to the gallows. Despite his looks, it was surprising that he was alone.

_One man…? Could he perhaps be…_ I lowered my head as the thought caressed my mind, before I opened my mouth to speak,

"What does the Raven Crow at noon?" I murmured, before taking a quick glance to see his puzzled expression.

"…I do not know vhat you imply…" He answered simply causing me to scoff and lower my head again. I shuffled towards the door and followed the prison guard out without the slightest thoughts of escape. It was obvious I stood no chance against the fit guard given my current state of weakness, I promptly decided to wait until a chance for my freedom arrived…

* * *

**THAT'S IT?! Yep. XD Thanks for reading! Review please! Or you could just… *sigh* Idk… wait patiently for the next few chapters while secretly hate me for not posting any new chapters for the other fan-fics… It's your call…. XD kk-thanks for reading once again, have an awesome night-day-afternoon, or whatever! :D –Kurrah212**


	2. Conversation and Information

**Hello people of fanfiction! Here is the next chapter! Sorry if it took so long to make-but with school going on it's hard to keep this frequent and up to date. *sigh* Frankly I'm not so happy about how this chapter turned out, but if you like it be sure to Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the image.**

* * *

We both continued down the musky halls, our footsteps crisply echoing around the walls, all was silent despite the small moans emitting from the prisoner's cells. I sighed before looking at the back of the guard, his build was quite extraordinary, he would be most useful if he was to join the side of mine, although it was to soon to say if his brains matched with his brawn… If he was to join me I would think it best for him to be a brainless moron then to have wits; that way he would obey every command of mine without question…

I glowered at my dirtied feet, contemplating and silently wishing death upon this guard so that freedom could come early. As we turned a corner I thought it clever to begin conversation,

"…What is your name, sir…?" I asked in a diplomatic way, the blond did not answer but instead glanced at me slightly, I smirked.

"New here I presume?" I asked with feign humor, the guard looked confused and I could see the beads of perspiration beginning to form on the sides of his face.

"I-I have been told not to converse vith the prisoners, i-it's against the rules…" he stuttered nervously before turning to face forward once more. I smirked,

"They're just words sir…"

The guard glanced at me un-certaintly before facing forward.

"But they are zha rules… Rules are not meant to be broken…-" he said in a way that made it sound as if though he was trying to convince himself. I arched a brow,

"If that is what you think…"

"Jah… It is…"

I smiled humored by his answer before going mute, breaking the silence to say only one thing,

"I must let you know-you failed to abide to that certain rule you were informing me of early moments ago."

The guard's posture faltered slightly but he quickly regained himself. He did not speak with me any longer.

I lounged on the damp floor, staring at the stone wall, contemplating the days I had left before the gallows. My most recent cell mates had been executed in the earliest of the morning, I did not find either one of them interesting nor of any use, hell, I even forgot their names after the first meeting. I was utterly alone, and I must tell you I was quite bored. The only one to accompany me in this boredom was the middle-aged chubby prison guard who was currently posted at my cell. His name was Dom, not to bright of a fellow but rather suave when given any type of fire-arm. Dom didn't follow the rule of not talking to prisoners so I found it quite entertaining having conversations with him.

"Dom-" There was a strange noise, a mix between a grunt and a cough before Dom turned his eyes towards me,

"What is going on in today's world? Is there any news of The New World?"

"No-sorry lassy, however-it's said that the coasts of Englind 'ave been terrorized by those pirates-" he continued to drone on but I no longer payed heed to the conversation, it was rather disappointing to hear little regarding the topic of The New World.

For a rather confusing reason-I had quite a fascination of the New-World, I believe it's name was- North America? It is hard to remember due to the fact that piece of information was given when I was stark drunk. Embarrassing yes-but it does not matter at the moment. It was in my grand plan for me to purchase a ship-sail the sea to America- (after retrieving various boon) and settle down in a crime-free life, changing my name from my infamous tittle to Mary-linn Austo, a rich diplomat who originally hailed from France.

"An' that is the story of how me brother lost his arm to those bloody pirates." Dom sighed, I looked to him, mimicking sympathy by nodding my head as if though I had listened the entire time.

"Speaking of bloody pirates-that Captain Antonio has been a mighty threat now adays-it is rumored he bested Captain Kirkland and sent his ship and 'im to the depths…"

I nodded wistfully, still engrossed in my iddle day-dream about America. Dom noticed this; huffing he turned away. He did not speak with me for the remaining light of day.

* * *

When darkness began to settle outside I scrambled to my feet, semi eager to see who would be replacing Dom's shift.

"Ah-there ya are! Took you long enough boy-!"

"S-sorry sir-"

I immediately raced to the bars, a smirk on my lips. The blond German from few days prior approached the cell, he looked normal his bruise faded and gone, but his nose looked slightly off.

"Just stand guard German-" Dom sighed impatiently before marching off. The German watched as Dom took leave before he turned his icy blue gaze towards me, I grinned cheekily.

"Nice t'see you again~" I sang sarcastically, leaning against the bars as I did so. The blonde did not reply, he only nodded stiffly before turning his attention to the halls. Silence ensued for quite a while, at this time I began to feel boredom crushing down on my conscience, I looked to the German,

"What is your name?"

The blond did not answer which caused a frown to form on my lips.

"Abiding those rules I see…" Silence followed, causing my frown to turn sour

"Oi-Dom said you were from Germany-is that true?" Silence. I crossed my arms,

"Since it's obvious you're not going to converse with me-and not give out your name-I will call you Germany, since you do hail from there…-Tell me Germany-what brought you to England?"

Silence. Silence was the only answer I got out of him the entire evening. Based on his silence I knew he would not speak, thus sending me to retreat to the back of my cell, farthest from the bars where the man stood.

"Hey-ever heard anything about North America?" I murmured after finally laying. An emptiness settled between the atmosphere, and I shifted un-comfortably on the painfully hard ground making the decision to turn in early due to his mute-ness. Before closing my eye-lids and giving welcome to the darkness, I managed to mumble out:

"Buona notte, you German bastard" and with that said I turned around to face the cell wall. I recall seeing Germany turning around whilst I shifted, casting me a strange glare. It is un-clear if his eyes shone sympathy or restrained humor.

The next morning I woke up from the harsh set of footsteps. I sat up and crawled over to the cell-door, using the open metal as leverage to enable a quick upwards motion. Now standing I glanced around, spotting a un-familiar figure approaching.

"I'm here for the shift-" the black haired man grunted at Germany. Germany in turn nodded before setting off, I smirked like the devil as I called out to him,

"Thanks fer that lovely conversation las' night Germany-'ad an enjoyable time I did!" I mocked in scum's accent. The black haired prison guard quickly shot Germany a piercing glare while I mocked a cackle. Germany shouted something I could not hear but the man's killer glint did not let up-causing the German to flush lightly before running off. The black haired prison guard stared momentarily where Germany had just stood before turning to me, I arched a brow in question, the man just huffed and turned away. I scoffed before doing the same.

* * *

I was rather eager to see my German guard again, he had a certain authority and stubbornness that drew me in. He was a curious man-I fancied the idea of roping him in with my master plan to escape this hellish prison. There is also a possibility that he may be swayed into joining me and the others…

"Ah, you have come to take my place…" The current posted guard muttered sharply. Germany only nodded which sent the posted guard away. After a moment of silence Germany cast me a glare that held death while I simply smiled in response,

"You don't look so happy t'day German, what's wrong, lady prisoner got your knickers in a twist?" I mocked, causing said german to grunt and turn his back too me. I mocked a pout,

"Aww, come on Germany, you know I was simply jesting~" No answer. It was at this time I honed my senses on his irregular breathing before biting my lip, I deducted that he was nervous… With a sigh I opened my mouth once more,

"It appears we started out rather informally, perhaps-we could start over…?"

Germany cast me a curious glance while I inwardly smirked.

"We shall start with tittles then. I am Raven Black of Italy, and you are…?" There was a wee minute of silence before Germany cleared his throat,

"…Shocked zhat zha likes of you can be so diplomatic…" my eyes quivered with a sudden surprise-ment regarding him responding for once. Though excitement coursed through my body it took great will to keep calm,

"Well I'd like to remain formal when exchanging names," I retorted in a clever manor. Germany eyed me, his icy orbs roaming to my face.

"Will you or will you not be a gentleman and exchange your name?" I huffed becoming rather impatient.

The German did not respond, his eyes narrowed but he remained mute. Struggling to keep the conversation intact, I spluttered out a random question.

"Have you ever seen a person hang before German?"

"Nein." He growled rather irately.

"Do you wish to?"

"Vhat are you implying?"

"See here-'bout a month from now or more, I'm supposedly scheduled for a day with the gallows."

"Do you expect sympathy?"

I shook my head, "No, I do not need your sympathy, instead I make a small gamble for conversation…"

Germany's brows furrowed, and his face cast but a moment of confusion. "I do not understand…"

I scoffed, "It means-that I've been here so long that nothing is to talk about but the shallow ending of one's life-" I smiled slightly at my banter but it looked as if the German mis-understood the jest and took it as an insult.

"Vhat a vaste of my time-no more talking."

I shrugged, it was obvious it would take some time for him to understand my humor, but if that was to happen it would require frequent conversations between the two of us. I studied the German from behind, it was hopeless to strike conversation again since I obviously struck a nerve in the last chat we had a few moments ago.

* * *

For days the German would take up his duty into guarding my cell. We spoke at little times, although I admit I did most of the talking. I never found out his true name, and as the days plowed on I was rather restless to figure this man out.

One day after the change of shifts I thought it clever to ask about Germany.

"Dom- do you know anything about the German who guards me during the night?"

"Can't say I know a lot-he doesn' talk much-although I heard 'e's from them drafting camps."

"Drafting camps?" I tilted my head to the side like a stray mutt would when watching you feast.

"Yeah… Rumor about those camps is that they take stray boys that wander London's streets-how they got Ludwig-it's impossible to figure out."

"Ludwig?" I chirped,

"Yeah, the bloke's name. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Bloody Germans…" Dom muttered. I smiled to myself, finally-after weeks without an official name I finally grasped truth!

Enlightened by this information yet still not satisfied I began to question once more,

"Does he have any family?"

Dom cast me a lazy glare, "Didn't you listen girl? He doesn't talk much, the man's a damn mystery…"

"Does he talk at all?"

Dom sighed, "If you're so curious about 'im why don't you talk to 'im yourself?"

I crossed my arms, clearly irritated "If he talks little with you then what makes you think he talks with me?"

Dom shrugged, "Dunno' but he has been askin' about you."

I was previously armed with a smart reply but after hearing this certain statement I froze.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean he's been askin' about your past-like it's not easy to retell…" Dom's voice grew rather cold, and vile, I took this time to bow my head.

"What else…?"

"Hm?"

"Did he ask anything else?" I growled impatiently.

"Er-not that I remember…" he replied sheepishly. I was silent; why would Ludwig ask about my past? Wasn't obvious-? Had he not heard of the infamous history of 'The Black Raven' the scourge of Europe? It is such a pity that new generations no longer think of me. I was silent for a few seconds, before promptly mumbling another question,

"Any news about North America?"

Dom shot me a befuddled stare, "I suppose-but it doesn't do you good for you only have twenty one days left 'till-well y'know what I mean…"

I felt my heart prickle with a certain feeling, it was not dread but infact annoyance. Indeed I had believed that _they_ would come for me-but those lazy good for nothing pigs probably found it much more amusing to leave me in here.

I scowled bitterly; they had previously done this a few times to entertain themselves-but after I returned from my imprisonment they had received a harsh scolding.

My scowl deepened when I thought of that smug bastard laying on my boons, jerking around while strange laughter emitted from his mouth… He and that bitch probably thought of the idea; those sly dogs…

I mentally indulged myself as I thought of the type of beating they would receive once I escaped, a harsh swift swat on the head should do them good…-or perhaps I should use 'the rod'… I shook my head-no, if I wish to keep them loyal then a simple scold and swat should do them good…

I sighed outwardly, my head buzzing with ideas. Since my last attempt to escape was a failure it was obvious I would need a partner. I would need someone to watch my back-someone to take orders-and on a more personal note, someone disposable and easy to fool.

A heavy set of footsteps caused me to look up from my reverie, and I smirked sinfully at the figure. He would be perfect for the occasion… I thought to myself standing up to greet the prison guard.

* * *

**GAH I AM SO FRUSTRATED HOW THIS TURNED OUT! *Dies* (Author's soul): Thank-you for reading-be sure to Review or PM and have a good morning noon night or whatever. 8D**

**-Kurrah212**


	3. Follower's Quarrel

**Honhonhon! I've got an amazing idea-I decided to give you guys some insight regarding Raven's gang! Are ya angry I cliff-hanged you? Mwahahaha! (on a personal note I was never good at cliff-hangers so….*wry smile*) So I hope you enjoy viewing Raven's gang! :D read and enjoy!**

* * *

A silver haired man trudged down the semi-trodden pathway, the tree leaves overhead casting deep shadows. Thick amounts of brush circled around his figure and it was quite often that small branches caught on to his loose fitting breeches. The man continued forth without effort paying little attention to the clinging foliage as he reached a small clearing.

"Oi, what took you so long silver?"

The man's left eye twitched in irritation before his head snapped in the direction of the sudden voice, crimson eyes meeting brilliant green ones.

"Ran into a few difficulties…" he responded gruffly tossing the bag in the direction of the woman; she in turn caught it with a grunt before opening it to peek at the contents.

"Hm…" she hummed disappointed to find nothing but sand in the sack. She quickly placed the sack at her feet before turning her attention back to the Prussian,

"What is the sand for?"

"…Vhy does it matter, are you afraid I'll use it against you?"

There was a heavy silence; the air thick with tension as the woman glared down upon him clearly irked by what he had just said. The Prussian glared back with a sardonic expression before snorting and turning to relieve himself by a nearby tree.

"I got some foul news…" the woman began trying to strike up conversation. The man hitched up his trousers as he cast an emotion-less stare to the woman,

"All I hear is foul news all zha time, vhen can ve ever have good news?" he spat,

"Quit your whining-Gil, you knew that when you joined us you'd lead a criminal life." The woman sighed,

"Ja I also knew I'd become second in command," he responded a hint of sarcasm in his voice,

"Look, you're here now, and we are in possession of the most ultimate boon in all of the world-we're wanted in three different countries-and we have taken lives, do not think so lightly of these things." She hissed clearly agitated by his careless-ness.

"Ja ja, I know Elizabeta…-I just vasn't expecting a life cut off from civilization-"

Elizabeta frowned sourly "Well isn't that a little bitch-you knew that Raven was a highly ranked criminal-and yet you abandoned your brother to follow after her-what did you expect?"

Gilbert was silenced by what she had said, it was obvious that he was hurt by her words but Elizabeta paid little attention to his feelings.

"Look-what I came to tell you is that I have a suspicion that Leader's not going to make it."

Gilbert was silent, and the woman wondered if her words had truly gotten to him. Before she could confirm her suspicion about his silence Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but it was at this time that another spoke before him,

"Ah-? _Лидер__застрял__да?_(1)"

Immediately Gilbert's features distorted in disgust, taking a few steps back he turned to cast a glare in the direction in which the voice came from. There was a sound of a quick swishing, before a large figure suddenly appeared after previously jumping down from a branch, hidden by the thick foliage of the tree.

"Speak English you Russian bastard," the Prussian grumbled glaring into the pair of empty violet eyes,

"Da, it means that she will not return; or are you to dim to realize this?" violet eyes narrowed as the Russian man's lips curved into a crooked grin.

"Nah, it's just zhat mein intellect is too broad to understand your shitty language." Gilbert responded smartly as his lips tugged into a smug smirk. The Russian frowned,

"That was clever comrade. But next time do consider the fact that I can crush you whenever I please."

"Be silent-! As second in command you vill not talk to me in such vays." Gilbert scathed,

"Calm yourself Gilbert, what we need to do now is plot ways to spring Raven from her prison." Elizabeta began. Gilbert turned to glare at her before breathing an unsteady sigh,

"Nein."

"What?" Elizabeta's brilliant green eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Your suspicion means nothing; I am sure leader vill return."

"But-"

"Nein, leader vill come back," Gilbert re-assured walking over to retrieve the sack of sand before turning away with a grunt. Elizabeta and the large Russian watched as he retreated into the forest in silence,

"Let's hope Gilbert's decision does not result in leader's death..." The man murmured eerily, Elizabeta nodded listlessly as she continued to watch Gilbert's fading figure.

"I'm sure he means well…"

The man turned his gaze over to her, a creepy smile adorning upon his lips,

"Da that may be so-but if leader dies, he dies."

"I'm sure you do not mean that Ivan." Elizabeta responded flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

Ivan's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, "I am completely serious comrade."

Elizabeta couldn't help but shiver at his words. It was true that Ivan admired Raven greatly, he seemed to worship her ever since she accomplished a personal contract for him before he joined-or so that is what Raven informed Elizabeta. Elizabeta always had a reeking suspicion that Ivan and Raven had teamed up during a prison escape but before Raven could leave him behind he threatened to kill her if he ever was abandoned-thus forcing Raven to take Ivan with her.

Elizabeta sighed at her theory before glancing up at the everlasting heavens,

"…I suppose I will agree with your decision if it ever turns out to be that way…"

* * *

**Apologies about the OOC-ness, it was incredibly terrible but I thought that Gilbert and Elizabeta's relationship should be snider and mature in this. Sorry to those who disapprove, and are disappointed to find little pan action from Elizabeta. :3 um, I'm not too happy about this chapter, but I hope you are satisfied. Review please and have a nice day, night, afternoon! - Mint-Chan  
**

**1: Leader's not coming back yes? (used Google translate if you notice it's wrong)**


End file.
